REMORSE
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Dua sekte, satu ritual. Hubungan terlarang yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai. Rivaille dan Eren dipertemukan dalam sebuah takdir yang tak terelakkan. RiRen. Rated M for lemon and hard plot. Warning inside. Enjoy! [Catatan : Sekali lagi tolong perhatikan genre.]


**REMORSE**

_by Shigure __Haruki_

**Shingeki no Kyojin** © _Hajime Isayama_

**| Alternate Universe |** Rated **M** for_ lemon _and hard plot **One-shot **

**Warning** **:** Character's death (maybe), unreal religious stuffs, twisted point of view

Don't Like? Don't Read, Don't Flame

* * *

**.**

_What is belief? Why do people cling desperately onto it?_

_Is it the heart which seek for companion so it won't get lonely?_

**.**

Callanest—sebuah kota kecil di belahan bumi dengan iklim tropis—adalah tempat dimana hujan selalu turun. Pada musim kemarau, tanah Callanest akan basah dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu. Sebaliknya pada musim penghujan, tanah hanya akan kering satu sampai dua kali dalam seminggu. Tiga bulan saja lamanya dalam satu tahun mereka mengalami musim kemarau—menyebabkan kesulitan dalam bercocok tanam maupun berbagai kendala lainnya dalam menjalani aktivitas hidup. Hal ini mendorong matahari menjadi benda langit paling sakral dalam kehidupan penduduknya—anomali yang dipercaya sebagai bagian dari peran dewa yang begitu besar dalam hidup mereka.

Amon Ra. Demikian nama dewa mereka. Ketika hari cerah, itu berarti sang dewa tengah berkenan menunjukkan wajahnya agar para pengikut mendapat berkat berupa siraman hangat cahaya mentari—cahaya kehidupan. Ketika hujan terus menerus mengguyur kota mereka sampai terjadi banjir di tepian sungai, itu berarti sang dewa tengah dilanda murka yang membakar hatinya sehingga ia memberi penghukuman. Bagaimanapun juga, penduduk Callanest memuja Amon Ra sebagai dewa yang memegang hidup dan mati mereka secara mutlak. Tanpa matahari, Callanest mungkin akan dilanda air bah.

Terdapat dua kubu besar pemujaan Amon Ra di Callanest. Yang satu, sekte Cretoria, berdomisili di sebelah kiri sungai Neph—sungai besar yang membagi kota itu menjadi dua bagian—dan yang lain, sekte Aran, di sisi kanannya. Sekali dalam sepuluh tahun, ketika periode ulang sungai Neph tercapai, mereka akan melakukan suatu tradisi penyembahan agar Amon Ra melindungi Callanest. 'Yang Terpilih' dari sekte Aran akan menjadi 'Wakil Umat' yaitu sang pemimpin dan 'Yang Terkasih' dari sekte Cretoria akan menjadi 'Wakil Dewa' yaitu sang pengantin.

Callanest merupakan kota yang nyaris terisolasi—letaknya di antara kaki gunung, udaranya seringkali tertutup kabut dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit. Ketika hari cerah, anak laki-laki bernama Rivaille akan senantiasa menyusuri tepi sungai Neph untuk menemui seseorang. Air terjun pada salah satu sisi dan paparan hutan hijau di bagian kiri dan kanannya membuat tempat itu demikian indah namun jarang didatangi penduduk. Akan tetapi, bukan pemandangan yang memikat hati sang anak laki-laki terhadap tempat itu.

Usia Rivaille sebelas tahun ketika bertemu dengan anak yang lahir dua tahun setelahnya. Saat itu, cahaya matahari yang terpantul di atas permukaan danau terlihat lebih berkilau. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut coklat kayu tengah memandang ke arah Rivaille dari tepi sungai yang lain. Mata besarnya yang kehijauan terlihat enerjik ditambah cengiran menghiasi wajah—kontras dengan wajah yang nyaris tak berekspresi. Ketika melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, si rambut coklat kayu berlari menyusuri jembatan lengkung yang melintang di atas sungai—tak jauh dari air terjun.

"Namaku Eren, kau siapa?" sebuah tangan kecil terulur sebagai salam perkenalan. Rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah dan rambut yang berantakan diterpa angin membuat Eren terlihat begitu menarik hati bagi Rivaille. Tanpa ragu ia balas jabatan tangan itu dengan tatapan mata yang tak beralih.

"Rivaille."

Antusias, Eren lekas menarik lengan Rivaille setelah mengetahui nama teman pertamanya. Langkah-langkah kaki yang kecil dan cepat masuk menyusuri hutan di bagian sekte Cretoria. Sesampainya mereka di salah satu luasan tanah tak berumput yang tertutup pepohonan tinggi, Eren melepas tautan tangannya lalu menarik seruling kecil yang tersemat di ikat pinggangnya. Rivaille mengamatinya dalam diam. Tak lama setelah Eren mulai memainkan melodi yang lembut dan ceria burung-burung kecil dengan sayap biru mulai berdatangan—menyanyikan lagu tanpa lirik untuk bunyi seruling Eren. Kali ini anak laki-laki berambut hitam terperangah.

Eren selesai memainkan melodinya. Burung-burung kecil tadi tidak pergi, mereka terbang dan melompat di sekeliling Eren—membuat anak itu tertawa gembira. Rivaille hanya duduk diam di atas bebatuan besar untuk memperhatikan anak laki-laki aneh yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan alam—bagai lukisan yang hidup. Mereka tetap di sana, dengan Eren yang sesekali menarik tangan Rivaille untuk menunjukkan hal-hal unik pada hutan itu, sampai senja kemerahan di ufuk barat merekah.

"Aku harus kembali," ujar Eren dengan rasa sedih yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan, seakan Rivaille adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Rivaille mengangguk singkat.

Tanpa sadar tangan Rivaille terulur untuk membelai wajah anak laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya. Eren terperanjat. Rivaille sendiri pun terkejut. Mungkinkah itu naluri? Namun, bukan naturnya meminta maaf ataupun menundukkan kepala kepada orang lain sehingga Rivaille mengutarakan suatu hal yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Eren.

"Datanglah ke tempat ini setiap hari cerah, selepas tengah hari."

Eren tidak membencinya. Entah kenapa ia mengerti, demikianlah cara Rivaille berbicara. Sedikit kata dan sulit dipahami, seakan mereka telah lama mengenal satu sama lain. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa dalam sentuhan kecil di wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sembilan tahun hidupnya Eren merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Ia mengangguk sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan Rivaille dengan wajah bersemu yang luput dari pengamatan si rambut hitam.

Sejak saat itu, Rivaille selalu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tentang Eren. Namun ia selalu terhenti di sana, tak ada satu topik pun yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya ketika anak itu membuatnya terpaku. Mereka tidak menceritakan identitas maupun asal, hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Baik Rivaille maupun Eren mengerti, di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda, bahwa lebih baik demikian. Mereka tak dapat meminta lebih.

Rivaille dan Eren harus menemukan cara lain untuk saling mengenal seraya menekan rasa tak puas yang mendesak ulu hati.

**.**

_What is love? Why do people believe in love?_

_Does love not just deceive them?_

**.**

Bagi Rivaille yang tak memiliki riak emosi, Eren merupakan keberadaan yang bertolak belakang namun juga keping pelengkap dari hidupnya. Hampir genap tujuh tahun mereka bersama. Sesekali Rivaille akan menyusup ke sisi kiri sungai Neph untuk melihat di tempat seperti apa Eren menjalani hari-harinya—wilayah sekte Cretoria. Sebaliknya, terkadang Eren akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyusup ke wilayah sekte Aran—hal yang sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan. Kedua sekte itu berselisih, berseteru, dan hanya akan bertemu pada ritual sepuluh tahun sekali. Hal ini menjadikan pertemuan Eren dan Rivaille sebuah hal terlarang.

Akan tetapi Eren akan tetap dengan keras kepala mengenakan tudung jubah putihnya untuk menutupi kepala dan pergi bersama Rivaille ke alun-alun kota sekte Aran. Remaja itu akan menarik tangan Rivaille dengan gembira dan kedua iris hijaunya yang seindah zamrud akan berbinar.

"Rivaille, lihat itu!" telunjuk lentik mengarah pada sepasang pemain akrobatik jalanan yang tengah beraksi, memutar botol beling dan lingkaran-lingkaran besi besar dengan selisih diameter yang hanya dua senti. Mereka terdiri atas tiga orang, dua pria, satu wanita. Namun dapat melakukan tarian yang indah.

Pada festival untuk memperingati hari panen dari kota agraris kecil tersebut, semua orang mempertunjukkan kebolehannya. Tahun lalu mereka pergi melihat festival di tempat sekte Cretoria yang tak kalah meriah. Tahun ini mereka melihat festival di sisi yang satunya. Eren tersenyum, wajahnya berseri. Rivaille menurunkan paruh topinya untuk menyembunyikan sedikit salah tingkah yang mulai menyeruak.

Ia mencintai Eren—hal yang tidak seharusnya. Rivaille tahu itu namun ia tetap memilih kebebasannya. Sehingga tanpa sadar ia menatap Eren lekat-lekat, seakan hanya itu saja keinginannya dalam hidup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eren heran. Rivaille sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya baik dari remaja berambut cokelat di hadapannya maupun pertunjukan yang selalu sama setiap tahun. Pemuda—yang baru saja akan menginjak masa kedewasaan—itu tidak menjawab. Satu tepukan di atas punggung ia berikan untuk meminta Eren melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Eren menatap heran sebelum kembali menyuarakan sorak bersama hiruk pikuk masa. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan ketahuan, tidak ada yang mengenalnya di tempat ini. Orang-orang terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari.

Berbeda dengan Festival di sisi sekte Cretoria, festival di sisi sekte Aran mengedepankan gerakan akrobatik api. Tepat ketika bola api dilempar ke udara, Eren berseru girang—bias cahaya yang indah membuatnya meluputkan satu fakta. Kedua pemain akrobatik pria melakukan salto ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka menyimpan minyak pada mulutnya lalu menyembur obor yang disediakan di tepi arena, membuat sang wanita dikelilingi api. Wanita itu mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Sementara kedua pria tadi membakar setiap lingkaran besi dan memutarnya dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat. Sesekali mereka melemparnya ke udara hanya untuk ditangkap lagi. Dengan cara itu mereka membuat lidah-lidah api terlihat indah di bawah langit yang mulai gelap.

Rivaille baru menyadari ada kejanggalan ketika Eren berhenti bersuara sementara teriakan riang menggema di alun-alun kota. Di sebelahnya Eren gemetar. Wajahnya pucat. Kedua matanya kini berair—hanya memantulkan api merah yang tengah menjilati udara.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rivaille mengguncang bahu Eren sedikit keras karena dilingkupi rasa panik.

Tiba-tiba Eren hampir lepas kendali. Kalau-kalau ia sampai berteriak, semua mata akan tertuju pada dirinya dan Rivaille. Mereka akan ketahuan. Oleh karena itu dengan sisa kesadaran dan kekuatan terakhirnya Eren berlari meninggalkan alun-alun kota. Rivaille mengejarnya.

Setelah kedua kakinya kehabisan tenaga, Eren terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Ia sudah memasuki hutan wilayah Aran. Di sini tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Eren!"

Pemandangan yang didapati Rivaille ketika berhasil mengejar Eren adalah sesosok remaja yang setengah meringkuk di tanah dengan memeluk tubuh. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Satu erangan nyaring diredam dentum demi dentum kembang api yang melesat dari tanah Aran. Eren masih menjerit dan berteriak. Ia menepis tangan Rivalle ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Eren, hentikan!"

Rivaille berusaha merengkuh tubuh si remaja yang bergetar semakin hebat namun tetap meronta. Eren memukul kesana dan kemari ketika merasa tubuhnya dikekang seakan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari suatu jeratan yang berbahaya. Alih-alih menyerah, Rivaille mengeratkan pelukannya. Dua tangan kokoh melingkari tubuh yang lebih ringkih—mendekap erat.

"Tenanglah," Rivaille memutuskan untuk berbisik dekat telinga Eren. Tangannya meremat surai coklat yang mulai basah karena peluh, "Aku disini."

Eren berhenti meronta. Namun air mata masih menuruni wajahnya. Kedua iris _emerald_ kehilangan cahayanya. Satu tangan dari balik jubah putih yang kini kotor oleh debu tanah terulur ke udara—meraih ketiadaan dalam genggamannya.

Hari itu, Rivaille menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih dari biasanya. Ia menautkan lima jemarinya pada milik Eren. Tangan yang bebas meraih kepala remaja itu untuk mendekat. Nama yang terkasih ia lirihkan sebelum mengecup bibir pucat di hadapannya. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut tanpa lidah untuk menenangan remaja dalam peluknya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Rivaille pelan setelah bibir mereka berpisah. Ia telah memiliki praduga namun masih tetap menanti jawaban Eren untuk memastikan asumsi. Tak mengapa jika Eren enggan memberitahunya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi, itu saja.

Seulas senyum pias dikulum sang pengikut sekte Cretoria.

"Api…," jawabnya dengan suara lemah yang nyaris tak terdengar sebelum jatuh ke alam bawah sadar. Mata Rivaille membola.

Malam masih muda. Kedua sekte akan sibuk sampai fajar tiba. Festival panen adalah hari tanpa istirahat. Takkan ada yang memarahi Eren maupun Rivaille jika malam ini mereka tidak kembali. Semua orang baru akan pergi tidur di pagi hari. Siapa pun—berkedudukan apapun—diberi kebebasan selama perayaan ini, bahkan sang pemimpin sekali pun.

Hiruk pikuk terdengar sayup di tempat Rivaille duduk bersandar pada pohon. Eren kini terlelap dalam peluknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengus.

Dahulu mereka sama-sama menyaksikannya dari tepi sungai yang berbeda—ritual untuk Amon Ra. Ia mengerti alasan mengapa Eren memiliki trauma luar biasa pada api. Identitas yang tidak pernah ia bicarakan membuat beban tak kasat mata di bahunya terasa semakin berat. Semoga saja perkiraannya salah.

Pertemuan mereka, rahasia tentang dirinya, semua akan Rivaille bawa sampai pusaranya berdiri kokoh di atas tanah Aran—di atas tanah Callanest.

Karena ia telah mencintai seorang remaja dari sekte Cretoria bernama Eren.

.

_What is secret? Why does it exist?_

_How would you judge if someone worthy enough to hear or not?_

.

Sejak insiden hari itu, keduanya menjadi lebih sadar akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya, Eren yakin bibir yang mengecupnya bukanlah ilusi semata. Saat mereka kehilangan kata, Eren akan selalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malu-malu untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah. Dengan tawa yang canggung ia akan menghindar dari pertanyaan 'mengapa' yang dilontarkan Rivaille.

Eren tak pernah berani menyuarakan isi hatinya, demikian juga Rivaille yang takut akan konsekuensi hubungan mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang membahas kejadian di malam itu atau mempertanyakan alasannya. Hanya ada tangan yang bertaut dan detak jantung yang semakin cepat ditambah senyum merekah di wajah si rambut coklat kayu.

Dahulu mereka pernah bermain air bersama di sungai Neph tanpa sehelai benang pun ketika matahari terik. Sekarang, Rivaille tak yakin ia dapat melakukan hal itu. Pengendalian dirinya hampir lepas ketika Eren berada di sekitarnya—terlebih setelah mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Berdesir dalam setiap _inchi_ nadinya, dorongan untuk merengkuh tubuh orang yang dicintai dan mengecupnya dalam kasih. Namun terhenti sebatas keinginan, imajinasi liarnya.

Rivaille bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia akan melindungi Eren.

Tiga ketukan di muka pintu terdengar sebelum suara seorang pelayan menyusulnya, mengingatkan tentang sarapan.

Rivaille beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur besar yang terletak di dalam kamar luasnya. Sebuah cermin besar setinggi tubuh yang ia lewati memantulkan sosok seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana kain hitam, sepatu pantofel, dan cravat putih yang tersampir di bagian depan kerah bajunya yang terkancing rapat. Penampilannya jelas berbeda dengan sosok pemuda yang biasa menemui Eren di tepi sungai. Ketika ia mengisi waktu bebasnya dengan mengunjungi tempat itu, Rivaille hanya akan mengenakan setelan sederhana ditambah topi berparuh warna hitam. Ia perlu menyamarkan dirinya, baik dari kaumnya, maupun dari Eren sendiri.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah bisa Rivaille beritahukan pada Eren terkait tradisi sepuluh tahun sekali di Callanest.

Rivaille adalah 'Yang Terpilih' dari sekte Aran. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Sejak lahir nama keluarganya dihapuskan demi memenuhi tugas penting di generasinya.

Fasilitas mewah yang kini membuatnya bosan, hidup yang monoton, dan perlakuan hormat yang ia terima merupakan bagian dari sistem sekte Aran untuk melatihnya sebelum menempati takhta. Namun, ia tidak diperbolehkan berinteraksi dengan sketenya sendiri agar tidak berpihak. Hanya hutan di belakang kastilnya yang kerap menjadi tempat pelarian.

Setelah genap usianya yang ke delapan belas, pemuda itu akan melaksanakan ritual di dalam sebuah kuil kecil di atas altar yang merintangi sungai Neph—menghubungkan kedua sisi kota yang memiliki cara penyembahan berbeda terhadap Amon Ra. Hari itu, Rivaille akan bercinta dengan 'Yang Terkasih' untuk mengklaim pengantinnya sebagai simbol dari hubungan Amon Ra dengan penduduk Callanest.

Oleh karena itu, sejak dahulu Rivaille mengerti. Cintanya takkan pernah terwujud—hanya sebatas angan yang tak sampai.

Sebelum Eren melihatnya mengkhianati remaja itu pada ritual sepuluh tahun sekali, Rivaille akan tetap bungkam. Meski akhirnya Eren akan salah paham dan membencinya, ia akan tetap melindungi cintanya—dengan segala cara. Tanpa peduli harus mengorbankan orang lain ataupun menyalahgunakan wewenangnya kelak.

"Tuan muda, kenapa wajah Anda hari ini masam sekali?" olok seorang wanita yang berdiri di muka pintu masuk ruang makan. Rambutnya terikat rapi. Kacamata minus bertengger di hidung. Sepatu boot selutut dan setelan pria ia kenakan. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Hanji Zoe—penasehat pemerintahan Callanest atau semacam penasehat kerajaan pada negara monarki.

Rivaille tidak menjawab, air mukanya bahkan tidak berubah. Hanji yang sudah terbiasa dengan perilakunya memutuskan untuk memberitahu rahasia yang selama ini di simpannya sendiri. Hanya ada dia dan sang calon pemimpin di ruang makan nan megah itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu saya melihat suatu hal yang menarik," Rivaille menghentikan sendoknya di udara ketika Hanji memulai kalimat berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama saya mengamatinya, akan tetapi saya memilih untuk diam," kali ini tatapan sengit dilemparkan pemuda berambut hitam ke arah wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan riang gembira.

"Saya bahagia Anda telah menemukan seorang kekasih yang cukup manis. Warna matanya seindah batu jade!"

Rivaille terdiam. Hanji melihat Eren bersama dirinya. Satu fakta itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya hilang kendali dan meluluhlantahkan seisi kastil. Ia tak mau seorang pun tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Pemuda itu telah berdiri dengan tangan menggebrak meja. Tinggal hitungan waktu saja sampai tinjunya melayang ke arah si penasehat. Tepat sebelum sang terpilih murka, Hanji mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya dengan gestur yang begitu tenang.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Saya takkan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Tentang pertemuan kalian maupun kenyataan bahwa ia seorang pemuda yang berasal dari seberang sungai," tatapan yang tegas dan lurus memaku iris Rivaille dari balik bingkai kacamata.

"Kapan kau melihatnya?" cecar Rivaille yang kini berusaha keras menahan diri. Kemarahan berkilat di matanya—begitu membara.

"Pada festival sebulan yang lalu," Hanji tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau saya membocorkannya, Anda boleh membunuh saya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecih sebelum pergi meninggalkan kastil.

Waktunya tidak lama lagi. Ia perlu melihat Eren-nya.

.

_What is lie? Why it hurts so much?_

_Is it only a hidden truth which is finally revealed?_

.

Hanya tinggal tiga hari sebelum musim kemarau berakhir. Setelah perbincangan searah dengan Hanji mengenai Eren, Rivaille bergegas menuju hutan. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak di antara pepohonan besar untuk sampai ke tepi sungai Neph—dekat air terjun yang mengalir deras. Seperti biasa, Eren menunggunya di atas jembatan lengkung dengan tubuh bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Selalu jubah putih bertudung yang ia kenakan di luar pakaian santainya.

"Hanji mengetahuinya," ujar Rivaille seraya melangkah mendekati Eren. Eren memiringkan kepala, tanda tak mengerti. Rivaille tidak pernah menceritakan padanya secara persis seperti apa kehidupan yang ia jalani di tepi sungai yang berbeda. Tak pernah sekalipun pemuda berambut hitam itu menyebutkan nama orang ataupun tempat. Ini yang pertama.

"Siapa itu Hanji?" tanya Eren ingin tahu.

Sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja mengungkit sesuatu yang bisa membocorkan identitasnya sebagai 'Yang Terpilih', Rivaille segera berbohong. Sampai tiga hari lagi, ia harus mellindungi rahasianya yang satu itu dari Eren.

"Seseorang di lingkungan tempat tinggalku, rumah kami bersebelahan," demikian jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Benar-benar sebuah kebohongan yang lihai—seakan yang meluncur dari mulutnya barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Eren ber-oh kecil, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia tahu Rivaille tak nyaman. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah yang selalu ceria bahkan di tengah situasi yang menurut Rivaille genting. Pemuda itu tidak pernah melihat Eren menangis kecuali pada festival panen bulan lalu—ketika ia mendapati bahwa Eren memiliki _phobia_ terhadap api.

"Tidak masalah jika ia tahu," balas Eren riang, "Bukankah seperti katamu bahwa kita tidak akan bertemu untuk sementara waktu setelah ritual tahun ini?"

Rivaille menatap wajah remaja di hadapannya—berusaha mencari rasa sedih yang disembunyikan atau paling tidak perubahan pada air mukanya. Akan tetapi ia tidak mendapati apapun. Ia sedikit kecewa mendapati Eren sama sekali tidak merasa kehilangan akan kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?" tanya Rivaille memastikan. Di luar dugaan, Eren justru mengangguk antusias.

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan sehingga kita tidak bisa bertemu bukan? Meski kau enggan menceritakannya, kurasa itu sesuatu hal yang penting. Jadi aku menghargai keputusanmu," jawab Eren. Satu tangannya ia ulurkan ke dada pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya—untuk merasakan detak jantungnya. Ia telah memutuskan untuk percaya. Meski dalam hubungannya dengan Rivaille tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar jelas, bahkan kata cinta sekali pun.

Sakit.

Bagi Rivaille ketulusan Eren dalam menerima keegoisan dan kebohongannya telah membuat hatinya pilu. Tidak bisakah ia sedikit saja curiga? Eren tidak pernah protes pada rahasia dan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Namun setiap kali hari cerah, Eren akan selalu menantinya di atas jembatan ini.

"Eren, boleh aku memelukmu?" Rivaille meraih tangan Eren di dadanya lalu menggenggamnya erat. Ia tidak pernah pandai berkata-kata dan kini ia berhasil mengutarakan sesuatu yang meletup-letup dalam instingnya.

Eren terkesiap—tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Sampai detik ini, meski Rivaille pernah menciumnya, ia masih sering berpikir bahwa perasaannya mungkin sepihak saja. Atau mungkin Rivaille tahu lalu hanya menaruh iba.

"Tapi…," satu jari telunjuk menghentikan kata-kata remaja berambut coklat kayu. Ketika iris obsidian memaku kedua matanya, Eren hanya bisa terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Kita akan tak bertemu selama beberapa waktu ke depan, bukan?" Rivaille berargumen—meminta Eren mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

Setelah enam puluh detik terdiam, Eren mengangguk kecil—membiarkan dua lengan kokoh yang pernah mendekapnya mengulangi perbuatan yang sama. Rivaille selalu ada di sisinya ketika ia merasa lemah. Saat ini, ia hampir menangis. Setelah ritual, mereka tidak akan bertemu entah untuk berapa lama—Rivaille tidak pernah menyatakan secara gamblang arti kata 'sementara' pada kesepakatan mereka.

"Eren…," salah satu tangan pemuda itu berpindah untuk membelai surai coklat Eren. Ia mendengar isak tangis dan merasakan lelehan hangat di punggungnya ketika remaja itu balas memeluknya.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Rivaille tahu betul Eren mungkin akan memandangnya dengan jijik setelah mengetahui semua hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan—dalih untuk melindungi remaja itu bagaimanapun caranya.

.

_What is fate? Why it treats us like fools?_

_Are we not worthy for a single happiness?_

.

Musim kemarau pada dekade ke-140 sejak kota Callanest menyembah Amon Ra, ritual kembali dilaksanakan. Kaum sekte Aran akan berdiri di tepi kanan sungai Neph dan kaum sekte Cretoria di tepi kirinya. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah altar persegi yang memanjang di bagian mukanya—mengarah ke hulu sungai, tepat di mana air terjun yang terpisah jarak sekian kilometer berada. Altar itu sedikit tinggi—paling tidak celah di bawahnya cukup untuk membuat sungai tidak meluap ketika debitnya meninggi. Beberapa anak tangga tersusun rapi di kedua sisi altar. Sementara di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kuil berukuran 4x4 meter, tempat salah satu bagian ritual akan dilaksanakan.

Hanji, selaku penasehat pemerintahan, menjadi pimpinan pelaksanaan ritual sebagaimana para penyandang marga Zoe pendahulunya. Khusus untuk hari ini, ia mengenakan jubah putih dan kalung perak besar yang menjadi penanda kedudukannya. Simbol matahari terukir pada bagian inti mata kalung itu. Pertama-tama, Hanji melakukan pengecekan terhadap persiapan dari wakil sekte Aran, yaitu Rivaille. 'Yang Terpilih' tampak begitu tegar menjalani takdir. Ia duduk di tempatnya menunggu dengan tatapan—yang begitu tajam—lurus ke arah tangga altar sampai Hanji berpikir pandangan itu mungkin dapat menembus bebatuan yang memisahkan ia dan calonnya. Seperti biasa, kesadaran tentang Rivaille yang tidak banyak bicara sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat Hanji untuk menanyainya.

"Anda benar-benar sudah siap menjalani ritual ini? Ingat, tidak ada jalan kembali. Sekali Anda menduduki takhta, tidak akan ada lagi kebebasan untuk menemuinya."

Rivaille tahu persis siapa yang Hanji maksud. Baginya penasehat pemerintahan itu hanyalah si kacamata sialan yang sering mencampuri urusan orang lain di luar wewenang. Biasanya Rivaille akan acuh tanpa peduli apapun topik yang Hanji singgung. Akan tetapi, Eren adalah masalah lain.

"Pikirkan urusanmu sendiri," pernyataan yang singkat namun menunjukan garis yang jelas di mana batas tidak boleh dilewati. Hanji menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia memilih untuk bungkam dan melihat keadaan sekte Cretoria—tugas selanjutnya.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga ia lewati, tak lupa kuil di bagian tengah altar. Ketika Hanji melintas, penduduk Callanest tahu persiapan di sisi sekte Aran telah sempurna. Mereka bersorak singkat sebelum kembali hening. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Hanji untuk memastikan persiapan sekte Cretoria. Air muka wanita itu sedikit berbeda setelah ia kembali dari seberang sungai. Rivaille bertanya-tanya akan pertanda buruk yang ia miliki dalam hatinya tepat ketika Hanji menuruni anak tangga terakhir.

"Anda tidak akan mundur bukan?" tanya Hanji tiba-tiba, kepalanya tertunduk. Semangat yang biasa ditunjukkannya menguap entah kemana—begitu kontras dengan sosok Hanji yang selama ini Rivaille tahu.

Rivaille mengangguk singkat sebagai pengganti jawaban 'ya'. Sesungguhnya, ia tak akan bisa mundur meski ingin. Hanji tersenyum pahit.

"Sepertinya takdir memiliki sedikit kejutan untuk Anda," katanya sambil menyuarakan tawa tersenggal yang dibuat-buat. Rivaille mendengus kesal.

Menit berikutnya, Hanji berada di atas altar. Segenap perhatian audiens tertuju padanya. Hanji mengangkat satu tangan, pada arah sekte Aran, untuk mempersilahkan 'Yang Terpilih' naik ke altar. Dalam busana serba hitam, pemuda dengan rambut sehitam malam itu menaiki seluruh anak tangga. Ia sibak jubahnya ketika berlutut pada salah satu kaki di sisi Hanji untuk menunggu pengantinnya. Seluruh penduduk Callanest tercengang takjub. Baik wibawa maupun rupa, mereka yakin Rivaille adalah calon pemimpin yang tepat.

Selanjutnya Hanji mengangkat tangan lainnya dan seorang berjubah putih menaiki tangga altar, perwakilan sekte Cretoria, 'Yang Terkasih'. Sama seperti Rivaille, sesuai dengan tradisi ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun yang mereka jalani, 'Yang Terkasih' juga bergender sama dengannya. Rivaille mengangkat kepalanya setelah Hanji memberi aba-aba.

Rivaille membeku. Sepasang iris emerald menatap sendu ke arahnya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir merah ranum.

Eren berdiri di hadapannya, sebagai sang pengantin.

Sementara para penduduk terpaku akan keelokan paras Eren yang mereka lihat dari kejauhan, Hanji memberi aba-aba pada Rivaille untuk maju dan menjemput Eren—membawanya ke dalam kuil di tengah altar. Malam ini, Rivaille akan menandai pengantinnya sebagai bagian dari ritual. Lalu ketika fajar menyingsing, sang pengantin akan berjalan di atas bagian altar yang menyerupai panggung sampai ke ujung. Di ujung panggung altar terdapat sebuah tonggak kayu raksasa untuk melaksanakan bagian akhir dari ritual usai penobatan 'Yang Terpilih' sebagai pemimpin.

Pengorbanan dari 'Yang Terkasih' agar ia bisa menjadi wakil dari sang dewa.

Alasan Eren memiliki rasa takut yang luar biasa terhadap api. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dari tepi sungai yang berbeda, mereka sama-sama menyaksikannya. Ketika tubuh manusia dibakar hidup-hidup dalam keadaan terikat. Terpatri jelas dalam benak mereka sosok yang dilahap api, terngiang terus di telinga mereka raungan pilu dari suatu pengorbanan.

Wahai dewa matahari, dalam hidupnya Rivaille hanya berharap satu hal.

Semoga bukan Eren yang berjalan di atas altar itu keesokan harinya.

.

_What is despair? Is it regret or disappointment?_

_Why it tears us apart like we're nothing?_

.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kuil—tempat bagian paling privat dari ritual dilaksanakan. Rivaille hanya diam di sana, duduk dengan kaki bersila di salah satu ujung ruangan tanpa menyentuh sang pengantin. Di hadapannya Eren juga tak berbicara meski ia menanti-nantikan penjelasan dari bibir remaja itu. Satu hembusan nafas terdengar di ruangan, lelah akan rahasia yang terkuak sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Seperti air dalam jumlah besar dituangkan ke dalam wadah yang kecil hingga meluap bahkan membanjir lalu menghanyutkan segalanya, sekacau itulah perasaan Rivaille.

"Jelaskan padaku," sepasang iris kelabu menatap tajam sepasang iris hijau, "Mengapa selama ini kau tak mengatakannya?"

Dalam posisi bersimpuh, Eren tersenyum. Kedua tangan ia letakan di atas pangkuannya, "Kau memiliki rahasia, demikian juga denganku. Masing-masing memiliki alasan dan kurasa semuanya untuk kebaikan."

Rivaille mendengus. Ia tak suka cara Eren membalasnya. Ia akui ia memang salah ketika menyimpan rahasia. Namun, jika dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama, Eren mengerti bukan? Bagaimana rasanya ketika nama keluargamu diambil, tidak mengenal sanak saudara, tinggal di dalam sangkar emas seumur hidupmu hanya untuk memenuhi suatu tujuan, dan tidak diijinkan memiliki apa yang disebut teman? Bukankah itu sebab keduanya sama-sama terpaku ketika memperoleh 'teman pertama' bertahun lalu?

"Mundurlah dari ritual ini, Eren," sama sekali tak ada nada memohon, namun Eren mengerti Rivaille tengah meminta, bukan memerintah. Tatapan itu terlihat sedikit sendu untuknya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku menetapkan hati untuk menjalani hari ini, Rivaille. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu denganmu. Kami, kandidat dari sekte Cretoria dibesarkan dengan pemikiran seperti itu," telapak tangan kanan melintang di atas dada—tepat di atas jantung yang berdetak, bergema di dalam rongga dada—menunjukan sebuah determinasi yang tak terelakkan.

"Meskipun kau takut terhadap api?" seloroh Rivaille. Singkat, namun kena telak. Eren terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Aku ingin melindungi Armin, ia seperti saudara untukku," lirih Eren pelan.

Ya. Dalam tradisi Callanest, akan ada beberapa calon yang dibesarkan dalam satu generasi untuk menjadi wakil dari sekte Cretoria sementara hanya ada satu calon dari sekte Aran. Dirancang sedemikian rupa agar calon pengantin memuaskan sang calon pemimpin atau untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kasus bunuh diri 'Yang Terkasih'. Jika satu calon pengantin tak berkenan bagi calon pemimpin, ia akan diganti dengan calon selanjutnya yang berada di posisi kedua dalam daftar kandidat Cretoria. Hal tersebut bisa dianggap sebagai berkah karena calon yang ditolak dapat menjalani kehidupan normal setelahnya. Akan tetapi, jika sang calon pengantin ternyata tidak bermasalah dan tidak berniat mundur, jika sang calon pemimpin yang ternyata tidak berkehendak menjalankan kewajibannya, maka akan dipilih seorang wakil dari sekte Aran yang dinobatkan dengan metode tertentu untuk menggantikan sang pemimpin.

Eren sama sekali tak berniat untuk mundur. Hanji tahu hubungan mereka sehingga tak mungkin Rivaille berkata ia tak berkenan terhadap Eren. Hanji pasti dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Rivaille hanya ingin melindungi Eren dan ia yakin wanita itu tak berpihak padanya melainkan pada penduduk Callanest. Dengan demikian, yang akan terjadi adalah alternatif kedua dimana Eren akan ditandai oleh orang lain dan akan tetap menjadi korban persembahan dalam ritual. Ia tak menghendaki itu.

Rivaille mendengus lagi. Ia benar-benar berusaha keras memikirkan cara untuk lari dari ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu pintu dan terletak di tengah kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan. Tanpa Rivaille sadari, Eren bangkit lalu menyeret langkah pada kedua lututnya. Ia biarkan jubah putihnya bergesekan dengan lantai mengkilap yang baru saja dibersihkan pagi ini untuk menjalani ritual.

"Berat memang. Tapi kita tak bisa lari. Takdir telah menetapkan jalannya ketika kau dan aku belum mampu berkata-kata," Eren memeluk orang yang dicintainya dari belakang. Selama ini ia bertahan dalam hubungan yang tak pasti karena takut kenyataan hari ini akan melukai Rivaille, demikian sebaliknya, Rivaille juga merasakan hal yang sama. Paling tidak Eren bersyukur karena yang harus menandainya adalah orang yang memang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya—untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Aku selalu berharap orang itu bukan kau," Rivaille berbisik. Telapak tangannya terasa panas ketika kulit bergesekan dengan lengan kurus yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku selalu berharap orang itu kau," Eren membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk bahu Rivaille—menyesap harum tubuh orang yang dicintainya, "Dengan demikian aku tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun."

Eren dapat merasakan cengkraman di lengannya mengerat, Rivaille tidak mengatakannya, akan tetapi pasti… ia akan membawa penyesalan yang kelak terukir di jiwanya sepanjang sisa hidup sampai ia berpulang.

"Malam ini saja, Rivaille, ijinkan aku mengecap surga dunia yang digunjingkan orang dewasa."

Satu bisikan seduktif di telinga kiri meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan terakhirnya—terlebih sesuatu yang bergesekan dengan punggung bagian bawahnya. Rivaille kehilangan kontrol diri. Keputusan mana yang seharusnya diambil, ia tak tahu lagi. Yang ia tahu, ia baru saja menerjang tubuh Eren di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih yang telah disiapkan.

Entah nafsu siapa yang terpantul di kedua iris zamrud itu. Miliknyakah? Atau milik Eren?

.

_What is desire? Why it keeps on growling inside?_

_Is it the hunger of the soul which need to be taken care of?_

.

Jubah dan pakaian serba hitam teronggok di lantai, di atas jubah dan pakaian putih yang memiliki pola sama. Di tengah deretan tirai merah yang disusun sedemikian rupa, Eren berbaring telentang. Rivaille merangkak di atasnya.

Dua bibir berpagutan, sepasang lidah beradu di dalam rongga mulut yang panas—menyisakan jejak saliva yang tercecer ketika keduanya terpisah untuk menarik nafas. Eren tak pernah menyangka ciuman liar terasa jauh lebih nikmat dibanding mimpi demi mimpi yang membuat kejantanannya mengeras setiap kali terbangun di pagi hari. Baru pernah sekali saja Rivaille menciumnya, ketika malam festival—demikian lembut. Namun, kenangan itu berhasil memupuk harapan yang demikian samar sehingga ia bisa bertahan dengan perasaannya.

"Ahhh…."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eren merasakan tangan lain meraba tonjolan di dadanya, memilin dan memuntir dalam cara yang—ia tak tahu—dapat membuatnya terangsang. Dahulu ia hanya merasakan tangan itu melingkar protektif di punggungnya, kini ia merasakan jemari yang sama membelai setiap lekuk tubuhnya tanpa terlewati seakan demikianlah cara mereka memahami satu sama lain.

Tidak ada lagi fantasi Eren tentang lidah yang mengecap dan membasahi kulitnya, Rivaille tengah menjilati tubuhnya seakan ia adalah hidangan paling lezat yang pernah disantap oleh pemuda itu. Terkadang si rambut hitam berhenti untuk meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher jenjang Eren atau gigitan kecil di daun telinga. Lilin-lilin minyak temaram menerangi ruangan—memberi siluet pada dua tubuh di atas ranjang tua yang berderit.

"Ri—Rivaille…, hnn—" Eren mendesah ketika tangan Rivaille meraih kejantanannya yang menengang. Sapuan di ujung dan pangkal silih berganti, genggaman yang bukan miliknya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah—membuat isi kepalanya berputar.

Perang lidah kembali dimulai ketika Rivaille mengunci kedua lengan pengantinnya di atas kepala. Tangan lainnya masih menggosok bagian ujung dengan ibu jari. Salah satu lutut mendesak pangkal kejantanan Eren berulang kali hingga cairan putih menyembur keluar—membasahi otot perut keduanya.

"Ahhh—mmm"

Cairan itu dijilati dengan tempo erotis yang sangat lambat sampai Eren tak sadar kedua kakinya dilebarkan lebih jauh lagi. Kali ini hanya ibu jari yang membelai kejantanannya dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Setelahnya Rivaille memaksakan sisa cairan itu ke mulut pemiliknya agar ia mengecap rasa intisarinya sendiri. Eren merasakan belaian sayang di antara helai rambutnya ketika ia tersedak.

"Ka—kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" tanya Eren dengan wajah bersemu malu, ia tahu pertanyaan terdengar ganjil dan tidak sopan. Akan tetapi ia tak dapat menahan rasa cemburu yang muncul akibat spekulasi dalam pikiran. Baginya, Rivaille terlalu ahli jika untuk yang pertama kali, sementara ia begitu canggung dan tidak dapat melakukan hal lain—hanya membiarkan suara aneh keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Tidak," Rivaille menjilati bibir lawan mainnya—meminta ciuman lagi, "Bagiku melakukan hal ini padamu adalah hal yang selalu kulihat setiap kali memejamkan mata. Tak perlu simulasi atau apapun."

Lagi-lagi lidah itu menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan ganas, menyapu deretan giginya tanpa terlewati dan berbagi rasa yang terakhir kali dikecap.

"Sejak dahulu aku mencintaimu, Eren…. Aku mencintaimu," terus dibisikkan dengan suara rendah sampai kejantanan Eren mengeras lagi.

"Ber—henti membisikkanku hal itu," Eren memohon dengan tangan meremat seprai. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hanya karena kata-kata—panas dan penuh gejolak.

Kecupan-kecupan mesra di paha bagian dalam Eren berakhir dengan kejantanannya yang dilumat. Ia dapat merasakan jemari lain yang bermain di antara bulu pubisnya maupun hembusan nafas panas di bagian bawah perutnya. Delusi yang menjadi nyata membuatnya lupa keadaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini saja ia, biarkan ia melupakan segalanya selain pemuda di antara celah kedua kakinya.

"Ahhh…, haaahhh…."

Ejakulasi lainnya. Nafas Eren mulai tak beraturan dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Bola matanya bergerak melirik tubuh di hadapannya. Rivaille memberinya jeda di sela aktvitas mereka. Diam-diam ia memindai helaian rambut hitam itu, menghindari tatapan menusuk yang memerkosanya secara tidak langsung, turun ke lekuk bibir yang tadi mengecup lekuk tubuhnya, otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna hasil dari latihan berpedang dan berkuda, lalu terhenti pada kejantanan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya—keras dan tegak.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah berdiri pada kedua lututnya ketika ia menyadari Eren mengamati tubuhnya. Remaja yang hanya terpisah usia dua tahun darinya kini berusaha duduk kemudian mencondongkan tubuh, membuat kepalanya sejajar dengan kejantanan Rivaille. Dengan ragu-ragu Eren memasukan alat vital yang tengah menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya—meniru perlakuan Rivaille sebelumnya dengan gerakan yang kikuk.

Rivaille mengeram rendah. Dirematnya helaian rambut coklat. Tanpa sadar tangan Rivaille menekan kepala Eren untuk mengulum lebih dalam hingga si remaja hampir tersedak. Ketika Eren menarik diri dengan wajah berurai sperma, Rivaille meraih dagunya lalu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lain. Rivaille meraih kejantanan Eren lalu menangkap cairan yang keluar berikutnya untuk mempersiapkan remaja itu ke tahap lanjut.

Kaki yang terbuka lebar, jari di lubang bawahnya, detak jantung yang semakin berisik di rongga dada, rasa malu yang merambati wajahnya, dan wewangian memabukkan yang memenuhi ruangan membuat pikiran Eren berkabut. Ia menginginkan lelaki di hadapannya. Ia menginginkan tangan itu, bibir itu, lidah itu—semua untuk menandainya sebagai milik dari Rivaille seorang. Eren tidak butuh yang lain.

"Hnnn—"

Jari lain ditambahkan. Gerakan melebarkan jalan masuk. Rivaille menegang membayangkan bagaimana dinding ketat yang menjepit jarinya kini akan menjepit miliknya nanti. Panas, basah, dan sempit.

"Eren…."

Eren terlonjak, segera digunakannya kedua tangan untuk menahan cairan yang hampir menyembur keluar—lagi. Nafasnya memburu, padahal mereka belum sampai ke bagian utama.

"Ku—kumohon—," kata Eren terengah, "Cepat…."

Malam itu—di tengah pencahayaan minim ruangan—Eren bersumpah, ia melihatnya. Segaris senyum tipis di wajah Rivaille yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi. Distraksi kecil yang cukup untuk mengalihkannya dari kejantanan yang berada tepat di antara lubang rektum.

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruangan seiring dengan laju hentakan pinggul Rivaille. Ia terus menghujam masuk dengan tempo yang cepat. Ia tak menghitung. Berapa kali pun ia takkan puas. Hanya malam ini saja mereka dapat bercumbu seperti ini.

Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Tak ada kesempatan berikutnya.

Tak ada lagi hari esok.

Dengan susah payah, Eren berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Cairan yang baru saja mengisi tubuh bagian bawahnya harus keluar—mengalir di antara kedua kakinya—sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah ditandai ketika ia berjalan di atas altar nantinya. Ketika ia berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi ranjang, Eren merasakan dua tangan itu melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mari pergi dari sini, Eren. Hanya kau dan aku."

Surai hitam menggelitik pinggangnya, Eren meraih pelukan pada tubuh telanjangnya.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille."

.

_What is hope? Why do people keep on wishing?_

_Will it be able to change the destiny—even a despair one?_

.

Fajar selalu datang, tanpa peduli sekelam apa malam yang kau lalui. Meski harapan dan doa dipanjatkan agar hari tak berganti, agar waktu terhenti pada suatu bagian saja, hal tersebut takkan pernah terpenuhi. Ketika langit mulai terang, Rivaille dan Eren berdiri di muka pintu kuil. Sang pemimpin dinobatkan dalam rangkaian bunga. Curahan minyak mahal mengurapinya, disertai wewangian terbaik. Sepuluh ekor burung merpati dilepaskan ke langit biru sebagai simbol dari pembebasan—harapan penduduk Callanest akan berkah sang dewa matahari yang membebaskan mereka dari banjir yang mungkin menenggelamkan kota.

Bagian selanjutnya membuat Hanji mengigit bibir bawahnya. Orang lain mungkin tidak tahu, meski hanya beberapa kali ia melihat Rivaille dan Eren bersama, Hanji dapat menerka seperti apa hubungan kedua orang itu. Katakan saja peristiwa hari ini merupakan peristiwa paling berat dalam hidup pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu. Ia tak melebih-lebihkan.

Di hadapan Rivaille saat ini, Eren tengah berjalan menuju tonggak kayu besar. Penduduk Callanest menyaksikannya, tanda yang telah Rivaille buat di tubuh pengantinnya. Jubah tidur putih yang dikenakan Eren mengekspos sedikit bagian paha dan dadanya sementara sisa bagian belakang menyapu lantai. Langkah tertatih, bukti bahwa ia dan Rivaille benar-benar melakukan bagian dari ritual sampai tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu. Tatapan nanar hanya jatuh lurus ke depan—dimana empat orang pembawa obor berdiri mengelilingi tonggak, dua orang lagi membawa tambang besar untuk mengikatnnya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Eren akan sampai pada bagian akhir dari hidupnya. Dari jarak dimana suaranya masih dapat mencapai Rivaille, Eren mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Angin pagi menusuk kulitnya ketika berhembus.

"Tujuh tahun terakhir dalam hidupku terasa lebih berarti, Rivaille."

Eren berbalik ketika tubuhnya diikat ke tonggak kayu. Meski jauh, Rivaille yakin ia tak salah membaca gerak bibir pengantinnya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Kejam bukan? Kata-kata semanis itu di saat seperti ini?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hanji melihat ekspresi yang tak biasa pada wajah Rivaille sampai membuatnya lengah—ekspresi yang begitu keras. Dengan gerakan amat cepat, Rivialle menarik pedang di pinggang sang penasehat lalu berlari ke tempat Eren. Selama ini ia dilatih untuk melindungi dirinya, bukankah kini saatnya untuk melindungi orang yang ia cintai?

"ARRRGGHHHH!"

Bilah tajam menusuk tubuh besar yang kemudian limbung. Erangan sakit disusul jeritan-jeritan lainnya ketika mayat yang pertama terjatuh ke sungai Neph dan menodai airnya dengan merah darah. Bagian memanjang altar tidak memiliki lebar yang sama dengan permukaan sungai, sehingga mudah bagi Rivaille untuk menjatuhkan enam orang yang bertugas mengikat lalu membakar Eren.

"Yang Mulia! Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" Hanji berseru dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Yang Terpilih' baru saja menghancurkan upacara suci yang menentukan hidup dan mati ratusan penduduk Callanest. Tak lama kemudian, hujan turun. Hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi pada ritual. Debit aliran sungai sedikit bertambah dan kepanikan pun melanda.

"INI ULAHNYA!" teriak salah seorang penduduk dari sekete Cretoria, "KARENA IA MEMBATALKAN RITUAL, SANG DEWA MURKA!"

Kekacauan mulai terjadi. Penduduk Callanest meraih obor mereka. Obor dinyalakan sebelum ritual berakhir. Karena takut akan amarah Amon Ra, beberapa penduduk naik ke atas altar dengan paksa. Mereka menangkap Eren—berniat membakarnya hidup-hidup seperti sebagaimana harusnya—lalu mengunci pergerakan sang pemimpin baru. Beberapa orang berkeliling di tepian sungai, masuk ke air, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Rivaille berencana untuk membawa lari Eren dengan memanfaatkan arus sungai.

"HENTIKAN!" seru Rivaille ketika salah seorang pria bertubuh besar meraih tangan Eren dengan paksa lalu menyeretnya ke depan tonggak. Tubuh Eren gemetar hebat, terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Iris hijaunya memantulkan sekian titik api yang menjilati udara—rintik hujan tak dapat mematikannya.

"EREN, LARI!" Rivaille melepaskan diri dari dua pemuda yang menahan tangannya. Pedang yang sebelumnya terjatuh ia raih. Sekuat tenaga ia ayunkan pedang itu untuk menebas siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Teriakan membahana. Pertumpahan darah menjadi pertunjukan lain di ritual ke-140 Callanest. Hanji mematung di tempatnya berdiri, tak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa. Kacamatanya basah karena hujan dan ia tak dapat melihat jelas hal yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Akh!" Eren berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan bau yang baru saja membasahinya. Salah seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam menyiramkan isi drum di sisi tonggak ke tubuh Eren. Bau itu, ia kenal persis. Minyak tanah.

"EREN!" Rivaille berkelit lalu berlari ke arah Eren. Ia menebas pria yang mengikatnya ke tonggak dan memotong tambang-tambang besar dengan cepat.

CLANG!

Dua pemuda yang semula menahan tangan Rivaille meraih pedang milik pengawal yang berjaga di sisi kiri dan kanan Hanji lalu menerjang sang pemimpin. Tidak ada maksud membunuh, mereka berusaha menjauhkan Rivaille dari Eren dengan menjadi lawan tarungnya. Namun, Rivaille sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia hanya memutar tubuhnya dan menahan serangan yang diarahkan padanya dengan cuma-cuma.

JLEB

Bilah pedang lain, bukan milik Rivaille, menusuk punggung kiri Eren tepat di jantungnya. Rivaille menoleh ketika ia menyadari kedua lawannya mulai berhenti melakukan perlawanan. Di belakangnya, Eren bersimbah darah. Dua tangan kurus yang bergantung pada jubahnya lepas begitu saja. Tubuh ringkih itu rebah ke tanah.

"Eren…?"

Rivaille terjatuh pada kedua lutut, ia mengguncang tubuh Eren dalam pelukannya sambil berulang kali memanggil nama yang terkasih. Akan tetapi sia-sia, sekeras apapun ia mengguncang, Eren tak menjawab. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku dengan suhu panas yang mulai meninggalkannya. Rivaille menutup mata Eren yang masih membeliak lalu bangkit berdiri.

Sepasang iris kelabu berkilat, siap memangsa. Gerakan tubuh yang begitu cepat menghabisi tiga nyawa yang tersisa di sekitar tonggak kayu. Satu kepala menggelinding masuk ke sungai, dua lainnya jatuh ke tanah. Penduduk Callanest berhamburan—menjauh dari altar akibat teror sang penguasa. Pemimpin yang baru saja diurapi itu meraung pilu.

Obor dari orang terakhir yang ditebas oleh Rivaille jatuh ke ujung jubah putih yang dikenakan Eren. Api merah merambat perlahan di tubuh bagian bawah remaja yang kini tak bernyawa. Dengan langkah gontai, Rivaille menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia berlutut, meraih tubuh itu dalam peluknya, lalu mengecup bibir yang mulai membiru—menjilatinya tanpa mendapat balasan.

"Eren…," Rivaille membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Eren dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Demikianlah api membakar habis mereka berdua tanpa memisahkannya.

Hanji masih tergolek lemas di atas altar. Setelah ia mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan tangan bergetar, hujan berhenti turun. Penduduk Callanest mulai kembali ke sekeliling altar untuk melihat kelanjutan dari ritual yang hancur.

Hari itu dari asap di atas altar, sepasang burung _phoenix_ melesat ke langit biru. Ekornya menyala, demikian pula tubuhnya yang seakan terbakar. Akan tetapi mereka tidak mati. Kedua burung itu terbang melingkar sebelum naik lebih tinggi lagi lalu menghilang di ujung pandang—tepat di mana matahari muncul dari balik awan.

Tidak ada mayat yang ditemukan dari sisa abu yang tertiup angin—tidak bahkan potongan tulang yang paling kecil sekalipun.

.

_What is remorse?_

_Why does it leave a deep scar upon souls?_

.

Setelah ritual ke-140, di abad ke-18, musim kemarau dan musim penghujan di Callanest berjalan sebagaimana negara tropis pada umumnya. Tidak pernah ada lagi banjir ataupun musim hujan berkepanjangan. Penyembahan terhadap Amon Ra dihentikan. Pemimpin baru ditunjuk dengan cara yang normal.

Hanji memutuskan untuk menceritakan kisah tentang Rivaille dan Eren setelah catatan harian 'Yang Terkasih' ditemukan di kamarnya.

Dalam hidupnya, Rivaille hanya ingin melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Ia berharap bukan Eren yang harus berdiri di atas altar sebagai pengantinnya.

Dalam hidupnya, Eren hanya ingin mencintai dengan tulus tanpa halangan. Ia berharap dapat mencintai Rivaille seumur hidupnya.

Keegoisan dua sekte penyembahan Amon Ra telah menghancurkan masa depan keduanya.

Apa itu dewa?

Yang penduduk Callanest tahu, Amon Ra tidak memberikan mereka musim kemarau yang cukup untuk bercocok tanam selama setengah tahun. Penyembahan yang keliru selama 140 dekade telah terhapuskan oleh pertumpahan darah yang hebat dan dua tubuh yang terbakar habis.

Demi kesejahteraannya, ratusan manusia itu telah mengorbankan jiwa-jiwa yang tak bersalah.

Atas perintah pemimpin baru Callanest, altar di atas sungai Neph diruntuhkan. Banyak jembatan lengkung dibangun untuk menghubungkan kedua sisi desa. Sekte Aran dan Cretoria dihapuskan sehingga kedua sisi kini dapat hidup bersama tanpa ada yang membatasi.

Terakhir, di dekat air terjun, sebuah patung pahatan batu didirikan—membentuk sepasang burung abadi yang melingkari satu sama lain dengan ekor panjangnya. Agar tidak seorangpun melupakan pengorbanan sepasang kekasih. Penduduk Callanest yang menyaksikan sendiri peristiwa pada ritual terakhir tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana mereka dapat hidup di bawah musim yang normal.

Selama tiga generasi, kisah itu terus dilanjutkan. Setelahnya dituliskan dalam sebuah buku dengan ilustrasi yang indah.

Hei, bukankah mereka bilang _phoenix_ adalah makhluk abadi? Kalau begitu mungkinkah kedua orang itu yang menjaga tanah Callanest sampai hari ini?

Ah, penyesalan tetap penyesalan bukan? Yang satu ini akan membekas di dasar jiwamu. Tanpa pernah terhapus.

Sampai akhir masa.

.

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haru is here! Terima kasih sudah membaca REMORSE sampai akhir. Satu lagi kisah tragedi yang saya sumbangkan untuk pair ini. Sebenarnya kisah ini sudah mulai ditulis sejak tiga minggu lalu ketika saya mulai liburan. Akan tetapi karena Writer's Block yang tidak terduga, pembuatannya tertunda sampai pada hari ini (7 Feb 2014). Bahkan masih ada beberapa bagian dari REMORSE yang membuat saya kurang puas. Maafkan kesalahan-kesalahan saya di fanfiksi ini. *bow* Komentar, kritik dan saran saya tunggu di kotak review. (9 =w=)9

Saya mohon maaf untuk para pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan GENOCIDE. Karena perbedaan jadwal yang sedikit merepotkan, saya dan Yuki masih mengalami masalah untuk melanjutkannya.

Terakhir, saya ini penulis yang mungkin pindah-pindah fandom… jadi… hahaha. Begitulah. *gak jelas*

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca REMORSE.

_Shigure Haruki_


End file.
